


This ain't no disco inferno

by spookbats



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: 1600s, Salem Witch Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookbats/pseuds/spookbats
Summary: Carlise has a long life ahead of him and he doesn't regret much but he wishes he had done more in the past to help people.





	This ain't no disco inferno

 

Carlisle has been on a witch hunt before. In fact, he was a leader of some. It was his father’s career, so it went to him when his father could do no more. Carlisle hated it. He saw the fear and sadness on their faces and couldn’t do anything. They did no harm. He often marked that they escaped out of his grasps. He saw no justice of the job. Only revenge. Maybe he would have been caught of letting humans go if he hadn’t met someone supernatural. 

Once he had turned he kept the same compassion. Monsters are real but Carlisle won’t be one. Carlisle explored the world. He studied all he could find. He met others of his kind and made good friendships. During his studies, he was glad and regretful that he didn’t go to the new world sooner. At the time he had no clue of the horrific crimes of humanity done in Massachusetts, 1693. 

He not even sure if he could’ve helped or stopped it. His appearance could make it worse. His cold skin, gold eyes and even if the weather stayed cloudy it would be too risky to go out. It was only about 50 years since his transformation. Not that he would hurt anyone, but another risk. 

It wasn’t until Emmett mentioned one day that it occurred to Carlisle that it was common fact. Soon everyone knew about the Salem Witch Trials. No one really asked about his family’s career. It’s for the best, but everytime someone mentions a witch hunt of any kind, Carlisle sighs. If only they knew the pain and horror of being part of one. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Inktober and the prompt was Salem Witch Trials. So, I thought of Carlise's human times and comparing it to the American witch hunts.


End file.
